


Why Do You Ask?

by NotALemon



Series: Young Timelords [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Koschei's Parents aren't the Best, M/M, Reading of Books, Regeneration, Talk of Regeneration, Tree Climbing, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think will happen to us if one of us regenerated?”<br/>“That’s an odd question. Why do you ask?” Koschei flipped a page in his book.<br/>“I was just wondering. Do you think we’d still be…”<br/>“Together?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Ask?

Theta was hanging upside down from a tree while watching Koschei read. “What do you think will happen to us if one of us regenerated?”

“That’s an odd question. Why do you ask?” Koschei flipped a page in his book.

“I was just wondering. Do you think we’d still be…”

“Together?”

“Yeah.” Theta jumped from the branch and landed on the ground. He would normally grin. He didn’t.

Koschei sighed and bookmarked the page. “Theta. You need to relax. Neither of us will regenerate in a long time. And regeneration is complicated. My parents-”

“Your parents hate each other and everything!”

“Don’t talk about my family like that.” Koschei hissed.

“But it’s the truth.”

“I don’t care if it’s the truth or not. Someone like you will not talk about my family like that.” Koschei glared at him.

“I’m sorry.” Theta looked down. “Were they always like that?”

“They’ve been like that since I was loomed.”

“Oh.”

“But I think they loved each other once.”

Theta gave him a sideways look. “Once. I don’t want that happening to us. I don’t want us to be a once. I want us to be an always.”

Koschei ran a hand through the red grass. “The chances of that happening are slim at best. Twelve regenerations means twelve personalities. Twelve different people.” He sighed and cupped Theta’s cheek. “I would love to always be with you. I really would. But the odds are against us.”

“Even if we try our best? And stay faithful?” Theta looked into Koschei’s eyes with the innocent stare of a child.

“Yes, even if we do that. I’m sorry. Why do you ask?”

Theta sighed. “I’m scared that if I regenerate, you won’t love me.”

“As long as you’re still Theta Sigma, I’ll love you.”

“How can I still be Theta Sigma when I regenerate?”

“Did you just ask that?”

Theta nodded hesitantly.

“You’ll always be Theta Sigma as long as you climb trees and jump from the branches. As long as you want to fly a Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. As long as you keep smiling that stupid smile of yours. And as long as you love me. Does that answer your question?” Koschei touched their noses together.

Theta smiled. “I guess it does.”

“Good. Because I honestly can’t stand you looking so serious.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Theta stole a quick kiss. “I wouldn’t like it if you started acting goofy for no reason.”

“Exactly. Now, I have reading to return to.” Koschei leaned against the tree and picked up his book. 

Theta crawled next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. “What are you reading?”

“One of your dumb human books. Something by a John Locke. Interesting philosophies. For a human, of course.” Koschei idly rested his head on Theta’s.

“Oh! A human. How interesting. Tell me about it?”

“Alright. If I must. He has this odd habit of needing to declare that humans have undeniable rights that other humans can’t take away.”  
Koschei read Theta to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exhausted. And these are just so much fun to write.


End file.
